Our story
by BigPapaGrim
Summary: Naruto has become a legend during the third great shinobi war. He has gained many names that have made him feared throughout the elemental nations. but what has made him such a legend how is he come to be married to an enemy shinobi and even fathering a daughter. witnesses a legend be born. bare bones summary in story
1. Tell me a story

**A.N Hey guys so this is my new story. It's going to be a AU there will be no minato or Kushina. Naruto to an extent is Minato fighting in the third shinobi war. Naruto will be a seal master because how can he be a uzumaki but not know a damn thing about seals, right. He will eventually be incredibly strong but not right of the bat. I Will be fucking with ages so deal with it. Any way a brief description of what to expect so you know if the story is for you or not.** **Now be honest none of you expected Konan did you?**

 **Tell me a story**

Khonohagakure is said to be the strongest out of all the hidden villages. Some of the other villages respect Konoha for their power mainly Sunagakure. Others fear them and even hate them this is mainly from Kumogakure and Iwagakure. They claim that Konoha is a deceitful village and only yearns for power so they can eventually destroy all the hidden villages. The main reason for this is a man named Naruto Uzumaki. A SS ranked shinobi of the hidden leaf. He was originally known as the reaper of Konoha for his unimaginable speed and accuracy with a blade, but not just any blade. He wields the legendary Katana Raikiri. The legend states that the soul of a fierce lightning dragon is sealed within the blade. The wielder of this blade is said to be able to summon the power of storms on a whim and is even able to release the dragon him self. That is if you can wield his power.

The legend says that if the dragon finds you unsuitable you will be struck down by a black lightning bolt sent from the heavens. Either way it is only legends what is truly to be feared about that sword is the one wielding it. Naruto Uzumaki was a skilled shinobi some would even say a living legend. He was a master in Fūinjustu and Kenjustu. He held a natural affinity to water and lighting. This however did not stop him from training in the fire and wind element in fact he feared for some of his wind and fire technics. However during the third great shinobi war skill with a blade and knowledge in justu wasn't enough.

Naruto knew what he needed to do to end this war. He needed to be feared by all he needed to be seen as a god to his enemies and to do that he decided to use his prowess in Fūinjustu to create a justu that would end the for good and give birth to a new era, an era of peace. This justu end his career as the Reaper of Konohagakure and began his new title as the Yellow flash.

This brings us to the heart of Konoha where are orphaned hero resides. Living a cozy life in the village that made him a legend. He still holds his titles of the Reaper and the Yellow flash, but nowadays he goes by a better name. A name that brings love instead of fear. A name that mean love instead of death and one that he is quite proud of. The legendary...

"DAD! Slow down" Yelled a young girl with long straight light blue hair that tied up in a ponytail that stopped at her shoulder blades. Her bangs on the right side of her face were held back by a orange hair clip that had a small white origami flower on it, the other side she had braided to hang away from her eyes. She had amber colored eyes that could capture your soul, In fact those are the same eyes that her mother used to ensnare her father. She wore a baggy red t-shirt and black shorts that stopped mid way down her thighs. To finish off her outfit she had on black shinobi sandals.

You could her the sounds of laughter in between the yellow flashes coming from her dad as they raced through the village. "Rea, how are you going to be the fastest shinobi in the world if you tell your opponent to slow down. A look of anger came across The girls face, but it was quickly replaced with a sly grin. "How all shinobi would do it of course" As she said this a piece of paper appeared out of now where with a seal on it. She found her father's famed three pronged kunai and quickly threw the piece of paper at the weapon and waited for her father to flash to it. When she saw the flash of light the quickly went through a series of hand combinations which activated the seal. "Sealing art: gravitational barrier" A distorted grayish human sized dome appeared around her father causing him to fall to his knees, the barrier also caused small cracks to appear on the ground under him.

"Rea, not fair" The girl now ahead of her father turned around and gave him a fox like grin and blew him a kiss. "Sorry dad, but there's no such thing as fair when it comes to mom's ramen" Rea then began to run as fast as she could knowing that a B-rank barrier seal wouldn't stop him for long.

After she left her father the trio of ina-shika-cho walked up. Inoichi was the one that decided to break the ice with Rea's dad. "Naruto why is it every time I see you, your ass is getting kicked by your daughter?" Naruto stayed quiet for a minute until a seal on his arm lit up and the distorted dome vanished. He calmly stood up and brushed of his black shinobi pants and black sleeveless turtleneck. "We were just playing tag Inoichi" Inoichi and choza tried to hide their WTF face but they failed. Who could blam them his daughter just used a justu that can crush a average chunin for a game of tag. Thankfully Shikaku the smart one of the trio began to explain the situation. "Choza, what day is it?" Shikaku asked while he scratched the back of his head lazily. After Choza regained his composure he turned to Shikaku and answered. "I believe it's Friday"

Shikaku nodded his head as a sign Choza was right. "And what happens on Friday that would make those two fight." Then it was Inoichi's turn to regain his composure. "That's right Konan is making ramen"

"That's correct" Naruto said to confirm all there suspicions "Now if you'll excuse me I have a game to win" Naruto then quickly vanished in his signature yellow flash.

Once Naruto left the trio decided to continue their journey to their favorite restaurant. They walked a good distance in silence until Shikaku of all people decided to speak. "What is with that smile Inoichi, it feels like you sucking out what little energy I have left." Inoichi gave a nervous chuckle. In truth he didn't know why he was smiling. "You ever thought how Rea looks exactly like her mother, but acts just like if not worse than her father" After Inoichi spoke his thoughts Choza began to laugh hysterically while Shikaku just gave a lazy grin. "Just think when shes older she may even be stronger than her parents" Choza said as they were approaching the restuarant l. "That whole damn family is a power house. And it's not just Rea I think he tainted Konan too." Shikaku added. This caused the other two in the group to laugh as they walked in to the restaurant.

"Mom, I'm home!" Rea yelled threw the door while she was walking in. She took her shoes off then made her way down the hall that opened up into a kitchen. "Can I have extra pork in my ra...men" Rea had to stop mid sentence when she turned the corner and saw her father's messy blonde hair. Her eyes averted to the table where she saw six already empty bowls. "Ah welcome home sweetie" Naruto said while he finished up his seventh bowl. "That's not fair" Rea cried as she glared at Naruto.

"Sorry sweetie, but you know what they say" Naruto paused while his wife put down another bowl of ramen in front of him. "Thersh no such thing as fair when it comes to mom's ramen" Naruto slurred while eating his eighth bowl. This caused Rea's glare to intensify to the point it made her amber eyes appear to catch fire. The look was so intense it made our hero take a break from his slurping. "I'M THE ONE WHO SAID THAT!" Rea yelled at her father.

"Really?" Naruto asked while he looked up at the ceiling with his hand on his chin acting as if he was trying really hard to remember something. "No... I dont think it was you" The house was quite for a few minutes minus the sound of boiling water. "Eh I'll remember it later" Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Honey leave our daughter alone" Konan said with her arms crossed and a stern yet playful stare. Rea watched as her dad's head fell to his lap and she could have sworn she saw a small rain cloud appear above him. "Here you go sweetie, extra pork right?"

"Yep, thanks mom" Rea said before she buried her face in her bowl, much like her father sitting across from her. "Honestly, what we're you to doing this time?" Konan asked while she sat down with her own bowl in between her husband and daughter. "We were playing tag which then turned into a race and who ever one got the first bowl of ramen" When Rea explained the situation the beautiful blue woman was able to understand why her husband and daughter were acting the way they were. "I was going to win too until dad used his stupid hiraishin"

"Naruto that isn't really fair, you should have went easy on her. She did just become a genin and you are the fastest man in history" Naruto already done with his last bowl by the time Konan said this, which allowed every one to have a nice view of his childish pout. "She used a freaking gravity barrier on me" Naruto whined.

"He used a justu that could take him all the way to Amegakure in the blink of an eye" Rea responded trying her hardest to get her mother on her side. The room then got quite as Father and daughter stared each other down. Konan was the one to break the silence with a loud slurp from her ramen. "Well as much as I'd love to see how this ends. I have a mission with Tsunade" Konan spoke to both of them as she scooted her chair back. She stood up with her bowl and put it in the sink. "Love you guys, I should be back within the next three days" Konan said while she kissed her husband and daughter goodbye.

The blue haired kunoichi was making her way to the door when she was stopped by a pair of strong and familiar arms that were wrapped tightly around her waist. "Be safe sweetie" He whispered lovingly into her ear.

"I'll be fine, I'm just going to the Daimyo with Tsunade to show him how useful medical ninja are" Konan said calmly trying to ease her husband's worry. She couldn't help the small grin that rose to her face when she felt Naruto's arms hold her tighter. "I know, but why does it have to be you" Naruto whined while he nuzzled his head into her neck.

"Because me and Tsunade are the most experienced medic nin in the village and maybe because she's my sensei"

"Dad let go of mom before she's late" Rea said to her father, that in her opinion was showing to much intimacy. "Fine" Naruto huffed as he unwillingly released his wife. "Please try not to cause to much trouble for the village you two" Was the last thing the two heard from the paper user as the door clicked closed solidifying Konan's leave.

"Well I guess we could study your seals"

30min later...

"I'm soooooo bored" Rea sighed into her study book. At the moment the duo was inside of Naruto's large study/library. The walls were filled with books and scrolls of justu and seal that he or Konan found or created. Naruto had a desk I'm the room for himself when he was working on a new jutsu, but he soon added another one beside his when his daughter took an interest in seals. "Yea I'm not really in the mood to sit still either" Naruto replied leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

"I GOT IT!" He shouted out of nowhere. "Let's play a game" Naruto didn't give Rea time to respond before he shot out the door to the study. Rea sat in her chair staring at the door her father just ran through with a look that could make a nara proud. She soon heard her father's footsteps and soon after he came back through the door holding two buckets of paint one red and one white. "How about we play a game called splatoon"

Reas's lazy aura was soon replaced with a look of confusion. "Even if mom wouldn't kill us for this, I still have no clue what splatoon is" Naruto paused for a minute trying to figure out a way around their new found predicament."I got it" He said with a snap of his fingers. "We can just say it was part of your training and I'll show you how to play later" Naruto could tell he was talking her into it, but she was still hesitant. "I'll start showing you the basics of the hirai.." Before Naruto could even finish his sentence his daughter disappeared along with a bucket of white paint.

Hiruzen Sarutobi the current hokage of Konohagakure, also know as the professor to all ninja. The hogake was currently enjoying a peaceful day in his office while smoking on his pipe. That is until his anbu brought in a young girl dressed from head to toe in bright orange and covered in paint. The professor may have a bit of a soft spot for the family of three, even though they drive him mad with exception of Konan of course. Since this is not the first time something of this nature has happened he knew that if the daughter was near the father was not too far behind. He began to empty his pipe and put it away for later use. "Neko, did you find Naruto?"

"Not yet lord hokage we have spotted him at the scene, but he keeps evading us."

"This does not surprise me, that damn boy has been doing this since he was young" The hokage said as he rested his elbows on his table while using his hands to prop his head up. "Rea dear, did Naruto ever give you a beacon that he could hiraishin to if your in trouble?"

"You mean like his kunai?" Rea tried to play dumb with the hokage hoping he would believe her to be clueless. Yea she and Naruto argued a lot mainly because they were both stubborn, but she was still a daddy's girl and would never rat him out on purpose. She might have succeeded in here bluff too until her hand subconsciously reached for something under her shirt. "It appears you protecting your father Rea, but..."

"Calm down gramp's I'm here" Said Naruto as he jumped through the window to the hokage's office. He was dressed a lot like his daughter, all orange from head to toe and covered in a mix of red and white paint, but mostly red. "Ah Naruto I see you decided to spare your daughter the interrogation" Rea smiled seeing her father wink at her as he made his way to stand beside her.

"Neko you are dismissed" The cat masked anbu nodded then vanished out of the room in a cloud of smoke.

The hokage sighed as he straightened his back and prepared to get this over with so he could go back to smoking his pipe. "Now" He said calmly making Rea and Naruto think they caught the hokage on a good day and maybe they would get off easy. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING!" Hiruzen yelled as loud as he could. The amount of anger the two could feel radiating of the hokage quickly squashed any belief of receiving a simple slap on the wrist as punishment." THE ENTIRE DAMN HOKAGE MONUMENT IS PAINTED WHITE AND RED"

"Um can I ask a question?" Naruto asked awkwardly with his hand raised slightly above his head. Hiruzen didn't answer instead he hardened his glare on Naruto. "Which color covered more of the faces?"

"Do you think this is funny?" Hiruzen asked in a calm and cold tone.

"N..No grandpa, we were training" Rea squeaked out.

"You now what never mind" Hiruzen sighed dismissively bringing a hopeful look to Rea and Naruto's eyes. "So are we of the hook?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

Hiruzen began to laugh throwing the two for a loop. "Not by a long shot. Your punishment will be house arrest until Konan returns with the exception of tomorrow since you will be cleaning the monument"

"WHAT! Gramp's we can't be on house arrest, I have a squad to take care of and Rea's part of it" Naruto said in disbelief.

"Every thing will be taken care of if you just do as your told" Hiruzen said sternly receiving defeated nods from both Rea and Naruto. "Now you are dismissed and there will be anbu around your house at all times to make sure you stay put"

"Fine" The two whined as they sulked out the hokage's office.

After there little game blew up in their face Naruto and Rea were put on house arrest until Konan returned from her mission. "I knew we shouldn't have done that" Rea said confirming Naruto's thoughts. It's true he did it when he was younger, but for the most part he grew out of childish things like that. In truth he acts this way for Rea's sake. Naruto never liked the war and the things it did. He had to grow up before and act like a true shinobi before he was even a teenager like most other kids. They were sent of to fight a war that they stood no chance in and in doing so caused Naruto to see a lot of children die. He would like to say that he lost a lot of friends, but being an orphan that was abandoned by his own village made people hate him. The only true friend he had was Sakumo Hatake and thankfully he lived through the war. It's for this reason he never really had a good childhood. So seeing his daughter acting like a hardened shinobi rubbed him the wrong way.

At the house or in front of certain people she was fine acting like a normal teenage girl, but in public she acted like a Hyuga a damn Hyuga of all things. It also didn't help that some of the civilians and shinobi still hate her mother for what happened in the past. They do anything to Konan anymore since she has gained a high reputation in the leaf, but Rea is a different story and no one can do anything since there is no proof other than a young girls word.

"Maybe, but it was fun right?" Naruto asked with a grin while playfully bumping his daughter's shoulder with his elbow.

"Yea it was, I really enjoyed the part when I won" Rea said ignoring her dad's bumping and continued cutting vegetables.

"Hey, who said you won?" Naruto asked.

"No one really just the whole village" Rea responded smugly.

"You know good damn well I covered fifty one percent of the faces" Naruto said as he took the vegetables Rea was cutting and throwed them in the pot.

"Sure dad" Rea said letting her father have his small win. She walked over to the pot to watch her dad cook and hopefully learn a thing or two. "Hey dad" Rea called out.

"Yes sweetie" Naruto answered while stirring the pot.

"How did you and mom learn to cook?" She asked as she watched Naruto add seasoning to the pot.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked with a slight chuckle. "We just learned I guess"

"You two were orphans right? How did you two become so strong when nobody had a thing to do with you?" Rea asked

Naruto saw her eyes fall to the floor as she asked that question. He knew it was those damn civilians talking shit about her mother. She was trying her hardest to be a strong shinobi like her mother and father so she could show those stuck up asshole's, but it was increasingly difficult when no one gave her a chance.

"Hey Rea have I ever told you how me and your mother met?" Naruto asked while moving away from the pot. He motioned for Rea to continue stirring the pot as he took a seat on the counter next to the stove.

"Yea you always say you found her on the battlefield and was entranced by her eyes" Rea said plainly like she heard the story a hundred times.

"Well it's not exactly like that" Naruto said with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Would you like me to tell you the whole story?"

Rea looked at him for a minute doubting that a story on how her parents met would be interesting at all, but in the end she gave in. "Sure we got nothing better to do"

 **A.N well there you have it. Only one OC which is Rea of course. I could use some help with her main outfit though if anyone is interested. As of right now this is a one shot I figured give it time and see what people think before I go to far so please review if you would like a full story of this. And to clear things up Naruto has yellow hair with red highlights and no whisker marks since no fox. Rea is looked down on the village and is seen as a traitorous daughter. In turn she tries to act like an adult and prove everyone wrong. Which is why Naruto tries to break down her wall and let's her act like a kid. I haven't fully got Naruto's outfit yet but I have a good idea unless someone has a better one.** **Any way there will be more to come if you guys want more that is. I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know if there are things I can improve on.** **Till next time.**


	2. Uzumaki no more

**Uzumaki no more**

"Well don't sound too excited about it" Naruto said in mock hurt

"Well sorry if a cheesy love story about you and mom doesn't make me go crazy" Rea said while continuing to stir the pot.

"Hey, what makes you think it's cheesy?" Naruto asked defensively causing his daughter to look at him blankly.

"On second thought don't answer that, but I swear it's a good story" Naruto said trying to defend himself as best he could from his daughter's ruthlessness.

"Dad, just tell the story" Rea said plainly.

"I will and you'll feel real sorry when it turns out to be the best story you ever heard" Naruto said smugly as he held his hand up to his chin thinking on where he should start the story.

"Well I guess I should start off from the very beginning"

The village of Konoha wasn't all ways as peaceful as it seems to Rea. Many people know of the villages beginning thanks to the academy, but little have seen war for themselves. Well little that lived to tell anyway. However Naruto is one of the few to live through not one, but two great wars.

At the moment are hero was wondering around the peaceful village of Konoha. He had no clear destination in sight and everything about him spoke of calmness and relaxed from his slow pace he was walking to the carefree expression on his as the wind blew through his messy predominantly yellow and red hair. Eventually he walked through a market place and he was kinda confused to say the least. All the shop owners were greeting him and trying to get him to come and see their wares. Now most people would see this as normal, but not for naruto. Usually in his home of Uzushiogakure many of the store owners would ignore him or tell him leave, so actually being welcomed felt strange to him.

Naruto would have loved to take up some of the store owners offers to look at their merchandise, Especially the clothing and weapon stores, but he had no money and figured no one would want someone around their store if they weren't going to buy a thing. Plus his grandmother told him to respect others and he saw it a waste of someone's time to act as if you're buying something and in the end you don't. That was the thought at least until well built middle aged man grabbed him by the arm.

After years of growing up in Uzushiogakure and getting bullied and beat for even going near a shop. Naruto had a slight fear of being grabbed though it wasn't so bad as to go attacking anyone who touched him it just made him feel uncomfortable.

"Hey young man you got some muscle on you to be so scrawny" Said the man as he squeezed Naruto's bicep.

"I think I have the perfect weapon with someone of your build" The man said

The man smiled at Naruto waiting to see if he was interested in this mysterious weapon.

Naruto will admit his Interest was peaked and he really wanted to see the weapon even of he had no money to buy it, but his chivalrous ways got the better of him. As he was about to decline the man drug him threw a near by side alley. They bobbed and weaved from road to road until they stopped in front of an old wooden shop.

"Here we are" Said the man as he walked towards the shop leaving Naruto behind.

Naruto was stuck staring at the run down looking building, the only thing that looked normal about it was the smoke rising out of the chimney.

"Hey kid are you coming?" Asked the man as he held the door open waiting for Naruto.

Naruto responded by dumbly nodding his head and following the the man inside. 'This is the dumbest thing I've ever done. And I call Mito grandma' Naruto thought to himself as he broke the threshold to the stranger's shop.

"Just give me a minute, it's just in the back" Said the man as he disappeared through a curtain leading to the back room.

After the man left Naruto had time to look around. The shop was definitely old, but some of the items on display were amazing. There was samurai armor straight from the land of iorn. Weapons of all shapes and sizes and something else Naruto hasn't seen since he arrived in Konoha surprisingly. It was a book on seal to augment your weapons. It was a basic book for beginners, but it did not disappoint Naruto in the slightest. To Naruto every seal is useful even the very basic ones. That's why he considers him self to be a seal nerd.

As Naruto looked at the book his thoughts began to wonder why he hasn't seen any sealing shops like in UzushI. He knew that Uzushio and Konoha were allies and he knew that seals were used greatly in the first shinobi war, but why was this the first thing he saw having to do with seals. Naruto's first thought was that seals were difficult to learn, but he had no problem with it so he scratched that answer out, then he thought that Konoha couldn't utilize seals like Uzushio. In the end though he figured no one was interested in sealing which made no since to him, but hey this isn't Uzushio after all.

"I see your taken with that book boy" The man said as he creeped up behind Naruto holding something wrapped in dusty cloth.

"Yes, it's the first thing I've saw that has anything to do with the sealing arts since I arrived here." Naruto said as he took his attention away from the book and focused solely on the stranger.

"Oh just visiting huh, Where you from then kid" The man asked. To tell the truth the man was really interested in the boy when he first saw him. Something inside him told him to speak to the boy. Maybe it was his strange yellow hair with the random red highlights. Maybe after forty years of being a black smith and the smoke he inhaled is finally getting to him. Either way he became more interested when he found out he was not from Konoha. After all it's been for ever since foreigners came to the village cause of the war.

"Im from Uzushiogakure" said Naruto

"That explains the interest in seals I guess" The man said with a small laugh

"But, I thought you Uzumaki's had solid red hair" The man asked trying to figure out more about the boy.

"Well every one says my father abandoned me when I was little. So I assume he's not an Uzumaki hence the weird color" Said Naruto as he tried to explain the reason his hair has two different hues. For what ever reason his strange hair seems to be an anomaly to people and for the life of him he can't seem to figure out why.

"Ah I see, well come over here to the counter and I'll show you the weapon I was referring to earlier" The man said as he walked to the counter and placed the dusty covered item next to the cash register.

"Mister um..."

"Teichi"

"Right, well mister Teichi as kind as you were I hate to tell you I have no money. Sorry to disappoint you. Naruto said as he bowed apologetically to Teichi and made his way to the door before he angered the man got thrown out.

"Hold up kid" The man said in an attempt to stop Naruto from leaving.

"First off its rude for someone to tell you their name and you not give them yours. Secondly have you seen this place." He said with a laugh.

"Money isn't going to help it and if I wanted money I would have asked you before I drug you here" Teichi finished

Naruto had to admit the man was right on all accounts and he did feel kinda bad for thinking tthis guy was your average shop keeper like in Uzushio which would make him a pretty low person in his opinion, but so far this man was nothing like them. So against his better judgment Naruto turned around and bowed once again.

"I'm sorry sir, my name is Naruto Uzumaki soon to be greatest ninja and seal master of Uzushiogakure" Naruto said with a cocky grin.

The man stood speechless when Naruto stood straight allowing him to see his eyes. There was a shine in his deep blue pools that Teichi hasn't seen since meeting the boy. It was as if earlier was all just a ruse and he is finally allowing his true self to be seen.

"Greatest huh, well in that case I cant wait to see it. And quit with the mister and sir crap it's just Teichi to you. Got it?" The man asked with a glare that was as playful as a puppy.

"Yes Si.. I mean Teichi" Naruto corrected quickly.

"Now let me show you the reason I've brought you here" The man said as he unwound the weapon from its cloth cover.

When Teichi removed the cover it revealed a beautiful Katana. At the moment it was still sheathed in an all black sheath with small cracks all around it that made it appear to have been struck by lightning. The man picked up the blade and offered it to Naruto with both hands. Naruto carefully took the blade into his hands and was shocked when blue light started to emit from the tiny cracks in the blade.

Naruto looked to the man to see if this was normal, but the mans face was not real assuring though he did receive an answer to his unasked question.

"Don't let go naruto he's testing you" Said Teichi not even taking his eyes off the light show the blade was performing.

"WHAT! WHO'S TESTING ME!?!" Naruto yelled as the blade got brighter and brighter until the light was blinding then without warning the sound of a thunder boomed around the shop.

Naruto was seeing spots along with Teichi, but he listened and kept a tight grip on the sword.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?!" Naruto screamed.

"Calm down boy, you were chosen" Teichi said while rubbing his eyes trying to remove the spots.

"BY WHAT?!" Naruto half asked half yelled again.

"If you stop yelling I'll tell you, but I can't handle being blinded and deaf in one day" Teichi said as he took a seat behind the counter and in front Naruto. Naruto nodded to the man telling him he was ready to listen instead of yell and took his own seat across from the man.

"To answer your question on who. He is legendary lightning dragon known as Kirin. The legend says that long ago lived a dragon that resided in the land of Eddie's. No one knows why but, this dragon would protect the people in the land of Eddie's as a mother would her children. Over the years people would never travel to the land of Eddie's in fear of being killed by Kirin. He was know as the strongest and fiercest dragon of them all. This caused me dragon to barge in his territory looking for a challenge. No surprise that Kirin defeated all his challengers, but at a cost the battles that were fought caused great death and destruction to then people of the land of Eddie's." The man paused as he looked at Naruto make sure he was still listening.

"Keep going" Naruto said impatiently.

"I am calm down. Anyway the people of the land of Eddie's soon grew tired of the death of their people. They sought out help from the emperor to find a sword smith who could forge a blade to kill the dragon. The emperor looked all over the land of Eddie's for a smith who could forge such a blade. when his surch ended in failure he planned to move his people out of the battleground of dragons. Then one day a poor man from the Uzumaki clan came to him promising him his legendary sword. With nothing else to lose the emperor gladly accepted his offer. In the end the man made his legendary blade but when the time came to defeat Kirin and end the constant war of dragons. No one would fight they all feared dying a stupid death. So the blacksmith told the emperor he would face the dragon himself. On the day of the final battle the smith found out that you could pierce Kirin's flesh all day but his death would never come that is when he decided to seal the dragons very soul in that blade in your hands."

Naruto was stuck staring at the blade in awe after hearing the story of said blade. He couldn't believe that the sword in his hands held then soul of a dragon.

"How did you get this weapon Teichi" Naruto asked still in a state of shock from all the information he had to take in.

"That sword was given to me by my master who received it from his master and so on. Through all these years we are told to pass this sword on to our students until the child of prophesy is revealed." Teichi said.

All of this information was starting to wear down Naruto. First some master blacksmith seals a dragon in a sword then there's some kind of prophecy. To be honest Naruto was exhausted from the information overload, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"What and who is the child of prophecy" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Well legends say that a child would be born and he would wield Raikiri to end the bloodshed in a war torn world. And the who is... well I believe it to be you" Said the man trying to keep it short knowing good and well Naruto was a little on the young side to be able to process all this quickly and calmly.

Teichi was proven right when he saw Naruto freeze up. His eyes stared blankly at the still sheathed sword in his hands. The room was quit for a while as Teichi let Naruto organize his thoughts and get a grasp on the situation.

On Naruto's end he was in disbelief he went from being lower than dirt and ignored in Uzushio and with a few days in Konoha hes supposed to be a prophecy. Most people would call bull shit at a time like this, but after what Naruto just saw this sword do. He had no choice, but to believe it.

"What am I supposed to do" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"I'm not sure that's for you to decide" Teichi said as he crossed his arms.

The blade began emit a strong feeling in Naruto. It felt as if it was sending electricity throughout his body, but it didn't feel uncomfortable like you would think no in fact it felt warm and powerful.

"It's your now Naruto" Teichi said smiling at the dumb look on the boys face. However his smile soon turned into a confused frown when Naruto shook his head and placed Raikiri on the counter.

"I'm honored you want to give me this, but I cant take" Naruto said

"Well if that's your choice it'll be here when you're ready. It would kill anyone else who tried to wield it any way since it chose you." Teichi said slightly disappointed.

"Thanks for everything Teichi" Said as he began to walk towards the door once again.

"Wait Naruto before you leave why don't you want Raikiri if you dont mind me asking? " Teichi said trying to figure out Naruto's strange choice. Most people would kill for a sword as legendary as Raikiri.

"Not at all. If I'm going to be the greatest ninja ever I need to make my own name and not let the swords power make it for me."

That was the last thing the boy said before he left through the door leaving the shop keeper stunned with his answer. He couldn't believe the boy could act just like a kid one minute then speak as if he's as old as the shopkeeper himself the next.

"I'll be waiting" said the man to no one in particular as he went back behind the curtain and began hammering away at his newest weapon.

After Naruto left the mans shop he felt exhausted from all the information he gained. Just what the hell is going on today. One minute your walking down the street and the next your being chosen by some dead dragon sword.

Naruto decided he needed a place to relax and bring back his relaxed state of mind. What better place than a nice shady park Naruto figured as he took of in the direction of a park he saw while wondering around.

'This look's nice' Naruto thought as he was nearing the park. The sun was just beginning to set leavening a beautiful orange color in the sky almost as if you were looking through a piece of amber. Naruto walked towards a shady tree that laid across from the playground. When he reached the tree and sat down he noticed a few kids were still playing. He thought that most kids would be at home by now preparing for dinner, but he figured things were just different here. He decided to just block out the occasional childish scream and relax like he intended. He closed his eyes and crossed his leg over the other then he rested his arms behind his head and leaned back. Naruto sighed peacefully as the sound of children playing was drowned out by the sound of the wind and the beautiful sound of humming.

'Wait humming?' He thought as he opened his eyes to find the source of the quiet sound. He looked left to right and couldn't see no one. Naruto then focused in on the sound to try and locate it better. Turns out the sound was coming from behind him on the other side of the tree. His curiosity struck again and made him leave from his resting spot to try and find the person.

To his surprise when he made his way around the tree he found a person just as he thought. He could only see the back of the person, so all he could really see was thier short blue hair. The unknown kid was on their knees and fidgeting with something in their hands. Naruto made his way towards the kid, but was stoped when they turned around and threw something at him. If it wasn't for Naruto's reflexes he probably would have been killed because the thing they threw lodged itself in the tree behind him.

Naruto examined the thing that all most killed him and found out it was just paper of all things. Even if it was paper though it apparently could have still killed him and that isn't something he's to find of.

"What the hell was that for" Naruto asked as he turned around to face his attack. He was about to rip this kid a new one until he the kids eyes caught his.

Now Naruto didn't really care much for girls, but this one's amber eyes were a sight to behold he felt as if he was trapped in the clouds staring directly at the sun as it slowly vanished behind the earth. Though they did not have a shine to them that most kids would instead they reminded him more of his with there dark out look. It showed that she too has suffered a lot just as himself.

"I'm sorry I thought you were someone else" the girl said as she looked down at her hands.

"What?" Naruto asked dumbly still in his trance.

"I said I was sorry" the girl said again.

"Oh... uh don't worry about it" Naruto said as a blush crept up his face when he realized he spaced out.

The girl then turned back around and began to fidget like she was before she came after Naruto's blood. For some reason Naruto couldn't pull his self away it was like his body refused to move back so he decided to move forward instead. As he walked up to the girl he noticed her throw a glance at him over her shoulder and sighed.

"If your going to beat me do it quick" She said broadly as if it wasn't the first time this has happened.

"Why would anyone beat you up? You apologized." Naruto asked confused on why she would immediately jump to the conclusion that he wanted payback.

"Well then what do you want?" She asked as she turned her head back to the thing in her hands once again showing him her back.

"Well I was just curious what you were doing out here by yourself?" Naruto asked genuinely curious as to why she was hidden behind a tree.

"I'm making origami" She responded plainly.

"Oriwhati." Naruto said miss pronouncing the word.

"Origami, Its the art of folding paper" A small smile rose on her face when she said this. One that she probably didn't show often if Naruto was to guess. The girl turned to face Naruto with her hands held out to him. He looked down to see what she was doing and saw a very intricately designed paper flower.

"See, what do you think?"She asked the Naruto. Usually she wouldn't be so forthcoming with a stranger life and taught her many times when you trust random people, but something about this boy felt different. She saw the dark look in his eyes when they met each other gaze. She could tell that he too has had a difficult life. Maybe this is the reason she let her self smile. Maybe he really is interested in getting to know her like he said instead of leading her on.

"Wow! That's amazing how did you do that" Naruto asked with child like amusement.

"It would take too long of I explained it to you step by step." She said a little embarrassed at Naruto's praise on her hobby.

"Yea your probably right" Naruto said with a small chuckle.

"Hey can I show you something" Naruto asked.

The girl nodded her head while she set the paper flower down in her lap.

Naruto then clumsily went through a series of hand signs and placed a hand on the sleeve of his white shirt. Then a small seal array appeared out of now where. The girl looked at the array in awe when all of a sudden a puff of smoke came out. The girl yelped from the surprise of the smoke. Naruto just simply ignored it since he was use to sealing scrolls, but he did get a good laugh from her reaction. The girl didn't seem to like being laughed at, she had a look that said if you keep laughing you dead. So Naruto decided to listen to her unspoken threat. What popped out of the seal was a very neat set of sealing equipment. There was ink in a small bowl a plain brush and a binder filled with black sealing paper. Or so he thought as he flipped through the binder trying to find a plain sheet. His search ended in vain as all the slips of paper have been written on as practice material for his newest seal he created. Unfortunately non of them were successful the only one that was successful was the one he had framed up in his room in Uzushio.

"Uh you wouldn't happen to have more paper would you" Naruto asked getting embarrassed. How could a sealer not have any damn paper.

"Do you need it to be the size of these" She asked pointing at the other slips in his binder.

"No, but it would be nice if it was" Naruto said.

The girl then held out her hand and to Naruto's amazement he hand started to split in two. Her second hand then seemed to turn white and paper before it fell off into the girls other hand. Its transformation continued as it took the exact shop of Naruto's seal paper.

"I...I hope this will work" She said a little nervous. That was the first time she showed someone her strange ability so she was unsure of how he'd react. To be honest she expected the worst. He would run off yelling freak which would draw the attention of the other kids and god knows what would happen if they found her, but her fears were thrown aside when she saw Naruto with the same look of amazement as when she showed him her flower.

"You are so cool and yea that will work perfectly" Naruto said.

The girl wasn't usually one to blush, but she couldn't help her self with all the praise the boy was giving her. She watched as the boy began to draw characters on the piece of paper she gave him. Somehow in the process of this her eyes trailed up and down his body. She looked at his black pants and wondered if he had more seals hidden away much like his shirt. She then moved on to his face and noticed his long shaggy yellow hair. The girl thought the red highlights looked good on him, but she couldn't figure out why a boy would dye his hair.

"So is that a kekkei genkai?" Naruto asked with out halting his concentration on his seal.

"I guess, I've been able to do that for as long as I can remember" the girl said quickly recovering from the trance the boy put her in.

"And done, What do you think?" Naruto asked as he finished the seal and showed it to her.

"Its the very first seal I created" Naruto said proudly while puffing out his chest.

"What does it do" The girl asked not being able to keep her excitement hidden in her voice.

"Watch" Naruto said as he went through the familiar hand sign's and slammed his hand down on the piece of paper. Once he removed his hand the seal had a bright light emitting from it that casted away all the darkness from the setting sun.

"Its supposed to be a light source that's more efficient and more effective than fire. Naruto said in side the circle of light the seal was creating.

"You can even alter the color" Naruto said he the seal began to glow a light blue instead of the bright white it was originally

The girl was stunned speechless as she crawled on her hands and knees towards the seal in Naruto's hand trying to get a better look. Since the seal now had a blueish color the seal wasn't as blindingly bright as its white counterpart you could see the seal array on the paper if you looked close enough. The seal in his hand was complicated at all to a seal master, but to the girl she hadn't the slightest of clues to what was written in front of her. She was so focused on the seal she wasn't aware of how close she was to Naruto. She also wasn't aware of the faint blush that burned across his cheeks.

"Wow it's beautiful" She said

"You can have it" Naruto said making the girl look directly at him.

"I mean if you want it that is" Naruto quickly said to try and avoid looking into her gorgeous amber eyes.

The girl then took the seal Naruto offered her and hugged it to her chest. It wasn't much, but this was the first sign of friendship since she arrived in Konoha and it made her feel happy again.

"What's your name?" Asked the girl as the seal died down in her hands.

"Naruto Uzumaki" He said gaining a smile of his own when he saw hers.

The girl turned around and reached for the paper flower that fell out her lap when she crawled towards Naruto. She picked it up and held it out to Naruto.

"I'm Konan and I want you to have this" Koman said.

Naruto took the flower out of his hands and sealed it into his sleeve along with his sealing equipment. After that the two spent a while talking about the mundane. Naruto figured out that Konan was an orphan and had no last name. While Konan found out about Naruto's dream and the hand sign's to activate the seal he gave her. They were having a fun time talking until an anbu appeared before them.

"Naruto Uzumaki" The man demanded more than asked. Earning a shake of the head from Naruto.

"Lord hokage wishes to see you" He finished before shunshining away.

"Well I guess I'll see you around Konan" Naruto said with a wave.

The smile and wave Naruto gave her before he left caused her to think something she never imagined herself thinking. 'He was kinda cute'

As Naruto journeyed through the village while making his way to the hokage tower. He passed by the market place again, but this time it was rather dark with all the shop keepers closing up for the night.

Once he reached the hogake tower. He made his way through the large tower in hope of finding the entrance to the hokage's office.

"Can I help you" asked a woman behind a desk.

"Um The hokage's office please ma'am" Naruto said politely.

"Do you have an appointment" She asked again looking down at a clipboard filled from top to bottom with names.

"No, but an anbu found me and said the lord hokage wanted to see me" Naruto said feeling like he was out of the loop.

"Um Naruto Uzumaki?" The girl asked

"Yes ma'am" Naruto said

"Just go straight back through those doors" the woman said pointing towards the doors behind her with her pen.

Naruto thanked the receptionist and took of for the doors in a calm and dignified pace. As he pushed through the doors he noticed the hokage sitting behind his desk with his head resting on his hands. He wasn't doing anything other than staring at the door which kinda creeped Naruto out.

"You wanted to see Lord hokage" Naruto said respectfully as he bowed in front of Hiruzen.

"Yes Naruto before I speak with you though, I would like you to take this and read it was you leave this building." Hiruzen said in a stressed out and exhausted voice. While he handed Naruto a small red book with the Uzumaki swirl. It also had black chains coming out of the swirl and wrapping around the whole book, it was a pretty unique design all together.

"That you Lord hokage now what would you like to speak with me about" asked Naruto as he took the book from Hiruzen and held it in his hands.

"Naruto I'm going to tell you the truth and nothing but. All I ask is that you try to stay calm." Hiruzen said with a stern voice that wasn't asking for a reply.

Hiruzen activated the many silencing seals scattered across the room. He then stood up from his and faced Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki. From this day on you are no longer a Uzumaki. You were decided unworthy of the name by the elders on the Uzushiogakure council and placed in a orphanage here in Konoha as a refugee. Your history and any ties to the village are no more. If you are seen anywhere in Uzushiogakure you will be captured and executed publicly." Hiruzen said in his bes hokage voice he could muster at the moment.

"I'm sorry son" Said Hiruzen in a much kinder voice, but it did nothing for little Naruto.

Naruto at the age of ten was banished from his home and was never allowed to go back or retain the name. The shock of the news caused the boy to become paralyzed. The only sign that could tell he was listening was the tears that began to fall from his cheeks. He always knew that he was not liked throughout his village, but he thought there were a few that cared for him, that would fight for him. In the end he figured he was wrong and it was stupid to think that. Without saying a word Naruto bowed to Hiruzen and left.

"Well I suppose that's enough for one night" Naruto said unfazed by the said end. Unlike his daughter however she had more tears falling than he did that day.

"How could they do that to you?" Asked Rea as she attempted to dry her eyes.

"I was not a full blooded Uzumaki so I was seen unfit to carry the name or reside in the village" Naruto said with a far off look in his eye.

"Well that's stupid, I bet they feel smart after all the stuff you did" Rea said proudly with a few tears still falling down her face.

The few tears however were quickly wiped away by her father.

"Well it's time for bed, I can continue the story tomorrow while we clean if you won't" Naruto asked while he stood up from the couch earning a satisfying pop in his back.

"I'd love that" She said as she stood up and hugged her dad. Naruto returned the hugged with a kiss on the forehead before she took off to her room.

A.N

This was by far my favorite chapter I've written so far out of all my stories. So yea we have a better understanding of Naruto and I mentioned mito we might see her later on by the way. I understand that i have grammar errors but for someone who hated reading and writing in highschool I think im doing pretty good. I hope you guys enjoyed it and i would like to ask you guys a question and you can respond in the review if you'd like.

who is your favorite ship in anime?

I myself have many but right now its eren and mikasa.


	3. Morning after

**Morning after**

It was another beautiful morning in Konoha. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon, children were making their way to school and the shop owners were opening their doors and welcoming any passersby.

Our hero was also waking up to start his morning chores that every father/husband had. Though he didn't find them to be chores in fact he's been doing the same morning routine since he started dating Konan. Wake up, handle daily hygiene, make breakfast for Konan, leave a not telling her he loves her if she decides not to get up when Naruto tries to wake her. If she doesn't get up when Naruto calls her it's probably because she had a long night or she just wanted to snuggle. So the only thing that really changed was the two extra mouths to feed.

"Kurama, what sounds good for breakfast?" Naruto asked out loud with his head in the refrigerator. He appeared to be talking to himself due to no one else being in the room.

Just as Naruto asked his question a large fox equivalent to the size of a fully grown inuzuka hound. He has reddish orange fur and his eyes and ears were outlined with black. He also had nine tails that were lazily wagging behind him. The large fox walked in the spacious kitchen and sat behind Naruto.

"How about rice omelettes" Kurama said while fighting down a yawn.

Naruto agreed with his longtime friend and decided to make a few rice omelets for breakfast. He gather all the ingredients that he would need and began to prep the food for cooking. Kurama tierdly sat and watched as Naruto skillfully cut and sifted his way through the breakfast ingredients. For as long as Kurama had known Naruto he was always good a cooking, the things that Naruto could do with food just never ceased to amaze him. In fact he was the one who taught Konan how to cook.

"How was your night Kurama?" Naruto asked as he poured the eggs in to a hot pan.

"It was fine, Konan asked me to go to Uzushio and check up on Nagato." Kuruma said nonchalantly. After all Kuruma and Naruto are the only two people alive that can cross countries in a night.

"Really?, how is he doing?" Naruto asked as he dumped a good sized chunk of rice in the open omelette.

"He's fine I suppose. Well as fine as a man can be with the stress of rebuilding a entire clan" Kurama said as he finally yawned showing off his sharp teeth.

"Well that's good. I heard he's got quite a large number of Uzumaki's returning." Naruto added as he flipped the egg over the hunk of rice.

"Yea he's managed to find enough Uzumaki's to rival the uchiha and hyuga. Although that still doesn't stop him from trying to get his hands on the Uzumaki that he cares for the most." Kurama said as naruto sat a fresh made omelet in front of him.

"So he's still trying to get us to move to Uzushio" Naruto said with a sigh as he began the omelet making process again.

It's not like he doesn't want to go to Uzushio. It is his home and Naruto and Nagato are as close as brothers can get. He even married his adoptive sister for christ sake. He'll admit that when some prick talks bad about his daughter or wife the offer becomes tempting. but he has duties in Konoha, he has a squad to train and his daughter grew up and has a life in Konoha he can't just take her away from that.

"Yea, but can you blame..." Kurama was unable to finish his sentence due to a ringing noise coming from a seal placed at the center of the dining table. Naruto made sure that his omelette wouldn't burn and quickly went to the seal and activated it. He was then greeted by his beautiful wife.

"Hey honey, how's your morning" Konan said as the seal flashed in sync with her voice.

"Its going pretty good, I'm just making breakfast for Rea and the furball." Naruto said with a smile at hearing his friend growl from behind him.

"Oh, Kurama made it back already?" She asked quite shocked. Not because he made it back so quickly, but because she knew Kurama got spoiled by Nagato when he went so he usually stayed for at least a week.

"Yea want me to relay the news from Uzushio?"

"No, I'll talk to Kurama when I return, I'm just going to use the emergency transport seal you gave me so me and Tsunade should be back in about thirty minutes"

While Naruto was listening to his wife he felt an odd feeling creep it's way into his stomach and for the life of him he couldn't figure put why. Usually when his wife would come home early he was excited, but for some reason he felt terrified.

"Well that's pretty much all that happened I'll tell you more when I get home, love you"

The seal then faded off the table as if it was never there. Naruto stared off into space while mindlessly swirling the pan over the heat of the stove. He clearly didn't hear Konan talking to him after she told him she would be home in thirty minutes.

"Well as I was saying you and Nagato have been through a lot and just because he loves and trusts you guys doesn't mean he trusts Khonoha." Kuruma sounded like he was going to continue but stopped when he smelt a burnt omelet.

He stared at Naruto and noticed he was still waving the pan over the heat like he was teasing the pan with the heat. Naruto hasn't even noticed that the omelet was burning.

"Are you even listening" Kurama said with slight irritation in his voice.

Kurama watched as Naruto very slowly and robotically turned his head to face him, his eyes were wide as saucers and the smell of fear was flooding the room.

Then Naruto took of through the house so fast you'd think he was using the hiraishin.

Kurama on the other hand stayed in his place smiling at Naruto as he disappeared up the stairs. He knew that his friend would forget about the fun he and his daughter had. What he didn't know however was the fact that when Naruto took off he threw the pan he was cooking with in the air allowing it to fall on Kurama's foot and it was quickly followed by a half burnt omelet landing on his face.

"REAAAA!" Naruto yelled while he burst through her bedroom door. He ran over to her bed and began to shake the life out of her.

"GET UP GET UP GET UP!!"

"Dad"

"GET UP GET UP!!!"

"Daddy"

"GET UP!!!"

"DAD!!" Rea yelled finlay getting Naruto to stop shaking her and yelling.

"Oh good your up come we have to go now" Naruto said as he put his daughter down and took her hand, he was about to walk out when he felt her tug back.

"Dad I have to get dressed" Rea said while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"No time moms going to be here in about twenty-four minutes" Naruto said in a panic.

All the morning tiredness immediately vanished as Rea's eyes widened to saucers just like her father's.

"Tweh tweh tweh" was all Rea would say until Naruto picked her up and they vanished in a flash of yellow.

A.N: Yeah I know it's short but hey it's still an update so take it or leave it I've been taking a break on writing and reading instead mostly how to train your dragon hiccup x astrid since you know my favorite childhood series ended and I'm having trouble letting go.

Well any way did any one expect to have Nagato be a good guy and Kurama be a house pet lol (Kurama is more than a pet just a joke)

So Tmi but so you can understand slow updates I have work and I've been trying to figure out what type of tattoo sleeve I want and a lot of other things have been on my mind I dont want to quit this story nor my tokyo ghoul story I've just been fading in and out of the urge to write.

But to end off the notes thanks to everyone who supports me and or the stories I write if you have tips to help me by all mean leave a review infact leave a review for any thing I love hearing from you guys and my question for this chapter is.

Is there a movie show or anything that has ended and made feel sad that it had to end example me How to train your dragon. If so leave a comment what and why makes me feel good not being the only weirdo.

Till next time.


	4. The angles return

**The angles return**

"Ahhh it's good to be back" Tsunade said to no one in particular as she and Konan flashed in front of the gates to the leaf village. She stretched her arms out over her head giving the a great view to civilians and shinobi alike as they passed by to make their way into the village.

"Lady Tsunade" Konan said plainly as she pointed to her sensei's large breasts.

Tsunade looked down and noticed that her choice of clothing made her assets stand out. Her gaze moved around to the perverts that were ogling her chest with no shame, hell some didn't even break stride. Konan noticed her fist ball up and knew that her sensei was prepared to knock the life out of the nearest so called pervert.

"No need to start a fight when we just got back and it's your own fault for dressing the way you do" Konan said as if she was scolding a child, apparently raising a child will do that to you.

Tsunade turned her head away from her student and crossed her arms under chest. She then walked past Konan with out saying a word in an attempt to seem unfazed by her students words. After all it wasn't her fault the the only clothes that could conceal her girls were tight and uncomfortable.

As Tsunade drew closer to the gates she heard the distinct sound of a male screaming in fear. She turned around to find out the source of the noise and was face to face with her student.

"What was that?"

"What are you talking about Lady Tsunade?" Konan said with a sweet and calm voice. With the exception of Naruto, Rea and Tsunade herself most people would see Konan's sweet voice and soft smile as harmless, but they knew that behind that soft smile was a demon far more ferocious than the angle she is known as. Officially named the demon smile bu the three

Tsunade leaned to her side so she could see past her students head and to her amusement she saw what she assumed to be a grown man screaming and squirming while his whole body was trapped in a cocoon of paper with the words ass loving pervert written on it in big black letters.

"Well you do have a nice ass" Tsunade said while shrugging her shoulders. This made Konan's demon smile vanish and be replaced by rosy cheeks and wide eyes.

"SENSEI!"

"Hey it's your own fault for wearing those tight pants" Tsunade smirked as she was able to give her student a taste of her own medicine.

"Well I'm going to get a drink say high to the old man for me"

"Tsunade wait!..And she's gone" Konan huffed as she made her way to the hokage's office at the heart of the village

Naruto and Rea finally finished cleaning the hokage monument with the help of a few shadow clones from both Rea and Naruto. Now usually Naruto was against Using clones to complete chores, he would tell Rea that it would cause a ninja to get sloppy, the exception being training and if you had to be two places at one and also if you had to fix something before Konan finds out, grounds Rea for life and murders Naruto.

Currently the two stood inside the hokage tower across from the hokage himself. They were both still in their pajamas and coved from head to toe in paint.

"Misson huff huff accomplished huff gramp's uuuuuugh"

The hogake couldn't help but laugh as he watched his granddaughter fall to the floor on her back in exhaustion. He figured they would be in a hurry to finish because they both hate cleaning, but they cleaned a whole mountain in an hour even for Naruto that's fast. So whatever got the pep in their step was a mystery to him.

"Soooo gramp's" Naruto said with a nervous smile on his face.

"Konan doesn't have to know about this right?"

"Know about what baby?"

Naruto stiffened when he heard the sweet voice of his wife behind him. He could tell that she was looking at him with a happy grin on her face and that she was curious by the tone in her voice. The blond haired ninja knew of his wife's curiosity and that she didn't like secrets. This is the reason he was paralyzed in fear and refused to turn around, last thing he wants is to see her demon smile.

Rea much like her father was stuck in fear at the sound of her mother. She sounded happy to be back right now, but that could change if she found out what happened while she was gone.

"Hey sweetie" Konan said as she walked over to her daughter who was still lying in the floor with her arm lazily thrown behind her head.

"H-hey mom" Rea said while she looked at the back of her father's head silently hoping he would do something.

"Welcome home honey we just got finished with a mission" Naruto said as he turned to face the love of his life.

'Are you insane' Rea thought as she locked eyes with her dad.

'What..its not a complete lie' Naruto thought when he saw the horrified look his daughter was giving him.

Konan then walked closer to Naruto making him break his attention away fom Rea. He thought she was about to start asking questions until she walked passed him to turn in her mission report.

"Mission complete lord hokage"

"Any hiccups along the way?"

"Not at all infact the Daimyo has decided to fund the village for the special medic class and if it's done well, then we can have a skilled medic in every squad"

"Good work to both of you and you guys are dismissed" Said hokage with a smile on his face. He figured if Konan found out what the two vandalizers it would be better if it happened out of his office.

"Yes lord hokage" Konan said with a bow before making her way to the door.

"Let's go visit teuchi and little ayame guys"

Naruto and Rea followed Konan out the office with a feeling of dred present in their mind.

Ichiraku ramen one of the greatest delicacies to the Uzumaki family. A place that has a special place in the hearts of Konan and Naruto. After all it was the location of their first date. As the years rolled by the couple was blessed with Rea as Teuchi later followed and was blessed with Ayame. Even after the years however Teuchi's skills in the kitchen never faltered, in fact some say they have improved with age. This wonderful location was the current destination of the Uzumaki family. Usually Naruto and Rea would be over the moon for a trip to Ichiraku's, but still being in the pajamas and covered in paint kinda took the fun out of it. Not to mention trying to keep Konan from figuring out what happened while she was gone. This whole situation made both father and daughter very nervous to be around the wannabe detective.

"So where is Gai and Kakashi?" Konan asked as the took a side glance at her husband and daughter. She noticed how Naruto stiffened up at her question and knew something was up. Add his and Rea's nervousness along with the fact that they just did a mission in their pajamas with out the aid of Kakashi and Gai. Yea something is definitely fishy and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Um...Gai and Kakashi?"

"Yes"

"They're out...um training yeah training. You know those two always trying to one up each other" naruto said with a nervous chuckle. He looked back at Rea who slowly started to trail behind them, thinking she would help him out a little. He was sadly mistaken though when he saw her with her head turned away from her parents acting as if she was so busy looking around that she hadn't noticed the conversation.

"Smart girl" was all naruto could think.

"That makes sense I guess, but why did you two not change you ruined some perfectly good clothes" Konan said not even bothering to get into how training was no excuse for ditching a mission.

"Well...it was urgent"

"How could painting something be that urgent?"

"Well it was paint removal actually. The client accidentally spilled paint on his wife's table and it was apparently very special to her so he told us to get there immediately and fix it."

"I'm sure she would have understood if he just told her, accidents happen"

"ARE YOU INSANE, YOU WOULD KILL ME!!!"

"What do you mean I would kill you?"

"Oh I ment...uh that if I was in his shoes...um you know I wouldn't..." Naruto began babbling to his wife as his last line of defense for his stupid fuck up. He thought for sure he was busted due to his wife victorious smirk on her beautiful face.

"Damn even when that woman is grilling me she still looks sexy as hell" Naruto thought as he gave up trying to hide the truth from his wife. After all how could he lie to the love of his life.

Rea knew that look that just flashed over her father's face, it was the look that ment Konan won and Naruto was about to give in to whatever she wanted. It's kinda funny how her dad the god of ninja could be at the mercy of her mother. Anyway that's not important right now what was important though was figuring out a way to distance her self from her mother. Rea looked around quickly for anything to give her a reason to get away before her dad confesses. That when she saw it, Ichirakus in all its glory.

"Teuchi-ojichan!" Rea yelled as she ran through Naruto and and Konan and made her way to Ichirakus.

As she ran she noticed a peculiar sight in the distance. It kinda looked like a green blur and there was a lot of dust behind it. Rea paused in the middle of her run in an attempt to get a better look at the mysterious figure that appeared to be getting closer. She held a hand above her eyes in an attempt to see a little clearer, but the attempt failed.

"What the hell is that. The only thing that has color's like that is...Gai. oh shit" Rea thought as Gai seemed to pick up speed and began to head right for her.

"GAI STOP!" Rea yelled, but it did not stop his... whatever he was doing.

Rea figured he was never going to stop and she couldn't just move out the way there were to many people behind her and she knew it was never a good idea to get in the way of Gai's workout. At least that's why she thought the lunatic was running on his freaking hands.

"Water release: liquid bullets"

Rea released a torrent of water bullets on the ground in front of Gai causing him to slip and go flying. She quickly made a paper wall to catch him, but he crashed through it and headed straight towards her father and mother.

"DAD,MOM LOOK OUT"

As soon as Konan and Naruto heard Rea warn them they dropped their little interrogation and went into ninja mode. Konan saw the green blur flying at them and her first instinct was blow it away.

"Shikigami dance" Konan said calmly as she jumped back and two stunning paper wings sprouted from her back. She flapped her wings once creating a paper tornado that shot the green blur high in the air.

"Amazing as always sweetie" Naruto said giving his wife a kiss on the cheek. Naruto never tired of seeing his wife in action, he thought she was beautiful, elegant and the way she would talk when she was serious he couldn't help but find it sexy. To Naruto Konan wasn't the angle of Konohagakure. No she was his angle.

Konan couldn't help but blush at the affection her husband was giving her. She was use to it, but it still made her the happiest woman in the world when he treats her with such affection.

"AHHH! NARUTO-SENSEI"

"Baby" Naruto said with a closed eye smile

"Yes" Konan said with an equall smile on her face.

"Did we just send one of my students to heaven?"

"OH GOD PLEASE SENSEI HELP!!"

"Baby I can here him talking to us from the beyond"

"SENSEI IM SORRY. I WON'T TRAIN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE VILLAGE ANYMORE I PROMISE!!" Gai begged as he saw the ground getting closer and closer. He couldn't take it any more so he shut his eyes in fear that his sensei wouldn't save him.

"DAD!" Rea said staring her dad down with her arms crossed.

"I know, I know. Just having a little fun."

With that Naruto took out one of his three pronged kunai and threw it at Gai. He disappeared in a flash of yellow and appeared beside him. He threw an arm around his waste then threw a kunai at the ground where his wife and daughter were standing. When Gai opened his eyes he saw that he was hovering above the ground and still very much alive. He noticed a arm around his waste and looked up to his saviour.

"Nice of you to drop by" Naruto said with a smile as he put Gai on the ground.

"Thank you so much sensei." Gai said as he hugged his sensei.

"I'm sorry for training in the village, but I never intended to get that intense with my training."

"You should know by now Gai. When people like us train it usually has and impact on the area and people around us. For now on keep training to the designated training grounds or out side the village, understand"

"Yes sensei"

"Naruto dear you can't really scold him for training in the village after what you and Rea did"

"Naruto-sensei what is Konan-chan talking about?"

"Oh nothing shes just talking about a game me and Rea played" Naruto said as he looked to Konan with pleading eyes.

"Please don't tell him. I'm supposed to be his sensei what would he think of me"

"Really just a game. See Gai your sensei and Rea decided to play a game of tag one day that soon turned into a race and eventually ended in them throwing jutsu all over the place in the village."

"Why would you betray me like this Konan-hime"

Gai then turned to Naruto with stars in his eyes. To say Naruto was shocked would be an understatement. He expected Gai to be devastated knowing his sensei was a hypocrite.

"Wow sensei that's just like you being able to turn training into a fun game. Do you think the whole team could play sometime" Gai said with his usual enthusiasm.

Konan and Naruto couldn't help the slight twitch of their eyebrow. At that moment they both had similar thoughts about the green spandex wearing genin.

"This kid isn't fazed by anything"

"Well now that that's settled why dont you join us for luch Gai" Naruto said as he began walking in the direction of Ichirakus.

"Not so fast" Konan said as she grabbed the neck of Naruto's shirt.

"Gai why dont you and Rea head on in we will be there shortly." She only received a silent nod as Gai and Rea took off trying to get as far away from the scary lady.

"Now what did you do?" she asked as she yanked Naruto towards her.

"Fine me and Rea kinda...paintedtheentirehokagemonument"Naruto said quickly and closed his eyes.

He waited for her to say something, but she never did and that terrified him. Naruto took a big gulp and slowly opened his eyes. Once his eyes were open he really wished that he hadn't opened them. He saw Konan smiling at him with all her beauty, everything about her at that moment spoke of love and caring except her eyes. Her eyes showed a great anger.

"Shikigami dance" Was all he heard before he was sent to the sky by a tornado of paper.

"KONAN!!" Naruto held as he began to fall from his assent.

"KONAN, PLEASE BABY" Once again Naruto yelled, but his plea fell on deaf ears. Sure Naruto could just flash to the ground put he found out the hard way that death is better than getting one over on his beloved. So he fell in the hope that his wife loved him enough to save him.

"BABY IM SORRY, BUT WE CLEANED UP ARE MESS AND APOLOGIZED TO THE HOKAGE"

Naruto must have said the magic words because Konan used her paper wings to fly up to him. She gently wrapped her arms around his waste and brought him close to her. She held him in her arms and rested her chin on his shoulder while hey hovered above the village.

"I forgive you, just don't lie to me again okay" She whispered into his ear.

"Okay it wont happen again" Naruto said as he brought up his right hand to cup the side of her face. She leaned into to his touch loving the touching moment they were having in the sky. She closed her eyes when she felt his thumb caress her cheek. Naruto watched how the gorgeous woman holding him reacted to his touch. If he was telling the truth it kinda turned him on knowing that he had the ability to make her react to his touch in such a way. His list soon got the better of him as he leaned in and captured her lips in his own. The kiss was filled with as much passion as their very first kiss, it could only be described as magical. Both Naruto and Konan loved every second of it. The moment sadly had to end however due to the need of air so Naruto pulled away and left his forehead resting on hers.

"If you keep this up you might get lucky tonight mister" Teased Konan as she pecked Naruto on the lips one more time before she flew to the ground.

"Let's go join the other two" Konan said as she turned to make her way to the shop.

"Right behind you beautiful" Naruto said as he gave Konan a soft slap on the ass causing her to jump.

"Naruto,Konan it's nice to see the whole family, so how are you guys doing?" Asked Teuchi as he walked in from the back of the shop.

"We're doing fine, how about you old man"

"You know running the restaurant as usual and I've started to train ayame here." Teuchi said as he pointed to a little ten year old ayame holding a pen and notepad.

"What would you like sir" Ayame asked

"Well I would like three miso ramens to start with"

Ayame quickly wrote down the order and moved on to Konan.

"And you ma'am"

"I'll have the chicken ramen and just call me Konan, okay Ayame-chan"

Ayame quickly nodded her head then handed the order to Teuchi.

Naruto watched as Ayame and Teuchi disappeared to the kitchen.

"Hey dad why don't you continue your story"

"Story, what story" Konan asked curiously.

"Dad was telling me the story of how you guys met, I thought it was going to be boring, but it was pretty interesting."

"Oh really how far did you go?" Konan asked as she turned to look at Naruto.

"I only got to the part when I was banished from Uzushiogakure"

"In that case do you mind If I continue the story?" Konan asked with puppy dog eyes.

"I dont mind, but I doubt Teuchi, Gai or Ayame want to listen to us babble about ourselves."

"I for one would love to hear about Sensei's tale off youth" Gai said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

"Same here just because your first date was here doesn't mean I know the whole story" Teuchi said joining Gai.

"How about you Ayame-chan" Konan said looking at the girl hiding behind her father in the doorway.

"I don't mind" She said nervously while looking at the ground.

"Its settled then"

A/N: Well a little bit longer than the last one, but I think I should explain something's

First: Rea is pronounced Ray-uh if your familiar with the Japanese alphabet it wont seem wierd but that's how I pronounce it and this is also going to be the name of my daughter if I ever have one hence the reason she's Naruto's daughter.

Second: Yea Konan is a little.. okay a lot ooc but I picture her being really sweet and caring to those she cares about. Even though she can loose her temper with naruto and rea. Also she is very respectful which is why she doesn't call anyone of higher power gramp's like naruto and Rea. She still does have mischievous side thanks to naruto but it doesn't come out as often. And she does have her cute moments for example she might act like a child on some occasions. My goal is to make her seem human and full of personality instead of a static character same with Rea.

Finally: let's face it I write when I'm in the mood I feel when I force myself to write my work sucks more than usual and I hate it. So there is no update scheduled sorry. And the next chapters will focus heavily on Naruto and Konan as teenagers so say bye bye to the happy times and hello to angst and war yay. And should I tell the stories in first person or third I'll leave that up to you guys.

Well that's all like favorite and review and thanks to all the people who have. Till next time guys.


End file.
